First Contact
by UmbralTiger
Summary: From two species at war to two individuals reinventing the idea of human/turian relations. We once again explore the budding relationship between Shepard and Garrus.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter in a series..... :) Analyzing the minute, simple details of the FemShep/Garrus relationship. Just a warning: this one is probably going to venture a little more into a specific FemShep background. I know, I try to keep them as ambiguous as I can, but I've got these ideas, and....anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**_After Sovereign_**

"Damn, Commander, you seriously _walked _up the outside of the tower? With Sovereign sitting right on top of you?"

Shepard laughed at Joker's comment. "I could've reached out and shook hands if I'd really felt inclined. If I hadn't been a little busy fighting off all the damned Geth, that is."

"Gee, thanks for making my awesome coup-de-grace on the big metal abomination look utterly weak in comparison. Really appreciate that."

More laughter. A crewman demanded the whole story from the beginning, and the commander obliged. Several seats away Garrus swirled his drink around in its glass thoughtfully, watching Shepard grin as though she hadn't been inches from a near-certain death two days ago. It fascinated him, but before long someone was drawing his attention.

"Good evening, Garrus," Tali's filtered voice commented. "I have heard you're leaving us."

"Well, it's been exciting, to say the least," he replied with a noncommittal gesture. "But I also had some time to think ahead, to think about the future. It's better right now if I go back to the Citadel. What about you- aren't you heading back to the Fleet?"

"Well…yes, soon enough. I thought I would help Shepard deal with the remaining Geth, first." She traced absently on the counter. "I'm not really in a big hurry to go home yet."

"I know what you mean," Garrus mused a little wistfully. The group of humans burst into a sudden explosion of raucous laughter, drawing his attention. It was always a little jarring when that happened. Humans…

"It's been nice serving with you," Tali offered. It occurred to Garrus that she might be feeling similarly excluded from the celebrant Alliance crew. He gave an extended nod.

"Likewise, Tali. Listen, do me a favor and watch out for Shepard, would you? Not that she needs a bodyguard or anything, but she can get in a little over her head sometimes."

"I will. Well, I'm heading back to the ship for the night, but you take care."

They exchanged a gesture of raising hands in farewell, and soon Garrus was alone with his drink again. Tali was the last of the non-Alliance to depart Joker's affectionately termed "After-Party," other than himself. He began to think reluctantly about heading in to the new apartment he'd had set up. What few tings he had wouldn't be moved in yet, but being alone there wasn't much different than being alone here. Quieter, maybe.

He'd only just finished his glass when he turned to see Shepard sliding onto a neighboring stool. His plans for a tactical retreat were put on indefinite hold as he politely turned his full attention to her. She smiled back, leaning forward on her elbows over the counter.

"You did good, Garrus." She pressed a hand against his shoulder, and for a moment a writhing sensation of discomfort hit him. The touch was fleeting, however, and he was able to regain his train of thought once it was over.

"You didn't do too bad yourself. Taking out hordes of Geth, a rogue Spectre and a Reaper all in one day. Impressive."

Shepard tilted her head forward at him. "Well, the Reaper wasn't much my doing. And anyway, I didn't do it alone."

"No, but being able to assemble and lead a team like yours made all of the difference, and that was no small feat in itself."

She responded with a sardonic chuckle and shook her head. "Aww, you're gonna make me blush. You know, you could just take the compliment."

"I could, if I needed to boost my ego. As it stands, I'll let you take most of the credit on this one. Don't think I won't be mentioning it on my Specter application, though."

"That's the spirit." Shepard beamed, raising a glass as though in toast. After finishing it off, she seemed to lapse into absent thought as they listened to the noise in the background. He stared into the bottom of his empty glass a moment, to the point where he was startled by the sudden warmth of her bare hand touching his.

"I'm going to miss you, Garrus."

He pulled his hand away in surprise. Shepard looked at him, leaning back carefully.

"You okay?"

"I- no, it's fine." He quickly gathered himself. "And I'll miss…working with you."

Her head tilted a little, but she thankfully didn't dwell on his sudden loss of composition. He didn't need to bore her with a lecture about turians and their general discouragement of casual touching. If she'd meant it intentionally, that hand-brush might have been a rather forward gesture. But she hadn't done. And she wasn't a turian, anyway.

"You'll be busy, anyway. I'm sure that since the turians already have plenty of Spectres, it'll be more hard work for you than it was for me."

"More than likely," he agreed. "But thanks to Saren a couple of spots have opened up. I know it'll be worth it."

Then what? We would be two Spectres, sailing through the galaxy, crushing criminals and merc scum under our heels with no one to stand in our way? Daft thought. We'd both be working our asses off, and cross paths only on occasion, at best. Why had he ever started imagining that, or when?

"I hope so," Shepard smiled encouragingly. "Good luck."

"You too, commander. I suppose I'd best be going; they're going to need all of the help they can get putting everything back together on the Citadel."

They stood in a synchronized fashion, and stood a moment in reluctant silence.

"So, how does a turian bid a fond farewell to a good friend they won't see for a while?"

Garrus blinked and looked slightly away as he scratched at the back of his head. Commanders and friends were normally separate entities, not like Shepard, who could lead him in battle and then afterward still take interest in him as a person rather than any other soldier. A parting from a superior was very different than that from a trusted comrade. He glanced down at his gloveless hand. Why had he left them, anyway? They were standard apparel, a way to differentiate personal interactions.

He decided against analyzing his subconscious and took his unknowing decision for what it was. This felt appropriate. Screw formalities. He extended his hand towards Shepard, as he had once before, but without the social buffer. She smiled and accepted it with her smooth but strong grip. Her touch was cool, firm. Everything he'd come to expect.

"Good enough," Shepard sounded strangely amused. "Stay out of trouble, Garrus."

"Won't be a problem," Garrus almost chuckled. "Till we meet again, Shepard."

He ruminated on his hand thoughtfully. Certainly the pang that hit him in the gut as he walked away was a hesitance to leave the enjoyment of traveling with the most extraordinary human in the galaxy. He would keep busy, the time would fly, and he'd be back out there again soon enough.

With Shepard.


	2. Chapter 2

**_4 Years Previous- C-Sec_**

"Humans."

Faces rose towards the instructor, their eyes suddenly attentive as he entered the room. The older turian paced a moment, letting his succinct introduction to today's lesson hang in the air.

"They are brash, unpredictable; in a fight, one human may turn and run, and another will fight you to the death. They place a high level of importance on individualism, and on personal feelings. Undisciplined, as a species. However, disciplined enough to have mounted a full-scale offensive during what they charmingly term the 'First Contact War.'"

"Or as a turian would say, 'You Call That a War?'" muttered one cadet.

Garrus turned that thought over in his head a moment as some of the other C-Sec cadets chuckled. Another student adjacent to him lifted a hand to signal the instructor. "Sir, we did fire the first shot, and before executing proper reconnaissance on the situation. I've found most humans I've interacted with prefer diplomatic solutions."

Garrus turned to level a derisive snort at his peer. "I wonder if you also think that we should have also diplomatically asked for the Krogans' permission if they would please allow us to severely curb their reproductive rate for the safety of the galaxy?"

The other turned his head aside to deflect the indignity of his words being so well turned on him. "Not at all. I only…no. I simply imagine were we to suggest to them we regret what happened, it would serve to dramatically improve interspecies relations."

The older turian was observing the exchange impatiently, and Garrus declined to further cause interruption. The instructor filled the silence after a few long moments. "There is presently a wounded human in the Wards infirmary. Apparently the other night during a bout if intoxication he made an aggressive advance on a turian, who proceeded to defend himself. The human's explanation was that his gesture was intended as friendly, if in poor judgement. This altercation occurred thanks to ignorance of alien culture, not as a result of a past war between our peoples. That is the point of courses like this one."

Garrus glanced over at his shamed colleague, somewhat remorseful at his verbal rebuke. "Don't worry. You'll learn."

"_I'll _learn?" the younger turian sounded taken aback. "I shouldn't be surprised to hear that coming from a Vakarian, but honestly. It's on us if we can't be bothered to discern between a simple pat on the back and an assault."

Garrus scowled at having his family name brought into the discussion. "The human in question didn't exactly check with the turian before invading his space."

"Fine, equal fault then. That shouldn't be the same as the human being at sole fault."

"If the two of you are _quite _finished," their instructor growled, and Garrus bit back his stinging reply. Their teacher continued. "Fine then. Now we will observe an instructional vid on human interrogation, followed by a hands-on demonstration of weak points in both males and females."

* * *

_**After Harbinger**_

Breathless, damp with sweat, they grappled on the floor of the cargo hold. It had been hard enough to get a grip on her in the beginning. Now, a half hour or better into it, it was damn near impossible. And she just kept going. He finally got her down on the mat, but he was starting to feel the first pangs of strain deep in his sinews.

"Good try," Shepard grunted as she squirmed under him. Her leg drew suddenly up from underneath him and she planted her foot against his torso. With a mighty push, and simultaneously yanking her wrists from his slick grasp, she twisted to her side and deftly shot out from under him. He made a quick grab as she turned her back to him, grabbing her arms and pushing her back into the ground using her own momentum against her. She hit the mat again, this time on her stomach and with her arms pinned securely to her sides. Garrus leaned in close.

"This would have been _much _more fun in your quarters."

"No room," Shepard panted nonchalantly. "And if you think this if fun I'm obviously not going hard enough on you."

"Interesting. I was starting to think you were letting me win," he murmured wryly.

POW! With a forceful backward jerk of her neck, she'd head-butted him square in the face. He gave a sharp growl of surprise, giving her the opening she needed to wriggle out of his pin again. She was on her feet impossibly fast, going for a knee to his side. He grabbed it just as it connected, spinning sharply and pulling them both into a tumble along the ground, several feet from the mat. He found himself hovering over her again, and she seemed content to leave it at that. She started laughing, a weary, puffing laugh that he felt compelled to join her in. He rested himself on his elbows, setting the side of his head against her chest. Garrus listened to the rapid beating of her heart for a few long moments.

"So. Who won?"

"Definitely you," Garrus murmured almost sleepily. Shepard noted his tone and gave him a light shove.

"You sure? Because I could keep going."

"It's late, Shepard," Garrus sighed and sat up. He offered her a hand up, but instead of accepting it she took his hand and peeled the glove from it, then pressed it against her own as though to draw a comparison. Her five, slender fingers were soft and cool against his own thicker three. They basked in the stillness for a few moments.

Finally Shepard sat up, and in the dimness of the cargo hold she pulled Garrus close. He reciprocated the embrace, resting his face against her neck. Contentment. This was right. It was something he hadn't quite accomplished before- having something that was distinctly _his_.

"You said something about retiring to my quarters," Shepared huffed, bursts of her breath warm against his fringe. He sighed.

"I think I'll pass tonight. I've gotten looks-"

"Garrus. No one on this ship is going to care. I thought we didn't care, either." Shepard sat back, her brow furrowed at him. He was pretty certain that indicated a degree of displeasure.

"I'd like to lay low for a while, all the same. Humans do things differently from turians-"

"Enough of that, all right? This isn't conventional, so why do we have to fit it into one racial convention or the other?"

Garrus climbed to his feet. Getting into an argument wasn't exactly something he wanted to deal with tonight. "Look, commander. We have time. Let's just…let it breathe, all right?"

Shepard stared at him a good while, then shook her head. "Fine." It left him a bit confused, having learned that gesture as normally indicating a negative. He chose not to dwell on it, insured making his way to the elevator, leaving the commander to stew. He had to think.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And now for something completely different. This was originally its own one-shot, but I was suffering from severe writer's block, so I retconned it to fit this story. Enjoy.**

_The day after Garrus has rejoined Shepard_

"Mr. Mo- er, Joker…right?"

The pilot in question swiveled around in his chair to take a look at the turian addressing him. He looked about the same as two years before, but now with more of a got-blown-up look in the face area.

"You don't remember? Gee, I'm flattered."

Garrus surprised him by laughing a little. "Well it has been two years. You could have tried harder to be more memorable."

"Huh. Here I had this crazy impression that turians were incapable of lightening up. Gotta be the painkillers. Or maybe I shouldn't have built a stereotype of your whole species based on you, huh?"

Garrus' mouth opened slightly and his mandibles flared outward. Joker didn't have a clue what that was supposed to mean. He'd never seen the turian do it before, but it almost looked strangely like a smile.

"Actually, that stereotype is pretty well-deserved," Garrus mused, leaving Joker to wonder if he was kidding and how foreign a concept _that _was. "Anyway, I'd better get back to the main battery. The Collectors need to feel some pain for thinking they could kill off Shepard and get away with it."

"Yeah," Joker concurred, left unable to come up with any kind of witty reply. For a moment a thought had flashed through his head. A memory of staggering from an escape pod. Of Chief Williams screaming at him. "_Where is she_?" Of straight-up losing it and emptying his stomach all over the bay floor.

"We'll get 'em."

Garrus wandered out of the bridge, leaving Joker alone with the pulsating blue light on the far console.

"_Shit_."

"Are you quite all right, Mr. Moreau? Your vitals are-"

"Shut up," he groused, zealously diving back into working at the console. "I'm fine."

_Present_

"Hey, Joker."

"What's going on, Garrus?"

The pilot didn't turn to face the turian, but the silence that hung in the air was ominous. This was going to be a _seriousness _talk, and if EDI's recent crew reports were right he knew about what. He sighed inwardly, bracing for the inevitable.

Garrus, meanwhile leaned against a bulkhead, staring at the racing patterns of stars as he tried to collect his thoughts. It was ridiculous, being here in the bridge, bothering Joker with this. They were facing an almost certain death. Surely there were issues that needed his attention more urgently than this. Yet…he could still feel the deep pangs of regret for the last time he didn't say what was on his mind when he could have. He had assumed it could wait, only to find out fate had other ideas. He couldn't let it sit, not this time.

"So, you and the Commander, huh?" Joker interrupted his thoughts. "That's not really weird or anything. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you guys. But I'm good with being happy from a distance."

Garrus blinked. Crap. If Joker already knew, the whole damn crew must know.

"I just…I wanted to come up and get a human perspective on a few things. A non-Cerberus human."

"To say this is not my area of expertise is like saying rubbing Jack's bald head to see if it feels cool might be a bad idea. And look, there's a lot of things I can go my whole life without knowing, and the specifics on a human and a turian hooking up is right up there. I shouldn't even have to explain that, really. I thought we were starting to make friends."

Garrus would normally have smiled, but was steeped in frustration at his increasingly apparent inability to handle his own romantic issues.

"It's not like I think this is ideal," Garrus muttered. "But you've known Shepard longer than anyone else here. And all I'm asking is for some information about human traditions, not an in-depth discussion of my personal relationships."

EDI piped in. "I have numerous vids and text documents directed at aliens on understanding human culture, Mr. Vakarian."

Joker stared at EDI's interface. "Did…did you just do something useful?"

"Thanks," Garrus replied noncommittally to the AI, "but that won't be necessary."

Joker groaned in the back of his throat. "Come _on_, Garrus. If I'm somehow less inept at dealing with women than you, it's not by much. Go talk to Dr. Chakwas, she's been married before. And she's not me, which is a bonus."

Garrus was flustered. There was a time for levity, but as it was his gut and mind were both twisting with discomfort and Joker wasn't helping. "I- look, I just wanted a human male's perspective on how your people express a desire for a long-term commitment. I'd really appreciate a straight answer."

Garrus' frustrated outburst startled and unsettled the two men equally. The palpable discomfort that filled the room thickened noticeably. Joker sighed, aloud this time.

"Shit. You want to propose to her- that's what this is about?"

Garrus' translator wavered with slight uncertainty at Joker's chosen phrase, but the general idea it conveyed seemed right. Despite the urge to just stand and walk out in embarrassment, Garrus stayed rooted to the floor. "I…I think so. Yes."

"The ways I can _not _help you are steadily increasing here, guy. Just…do it how a turian would do it."

"I want to know the standard human tradition. If we're going to be in this for the long haul, I want a good start." He gave a short sigh. "I want to show her I'm not completely incompetent at expressing myself."

"Well…_maybe _you are. I'm just saying, different strokes and all that," he raised his hands defensively as Garrus glared. "But think about it- if it hasn't put her off by now, I you're probably good."

Garrus gave that thought a once-over, deciding it was a start as far as getting this situation figured out was concerned. Joker was skilled at avoiding what he didn't want to deal with, he'd give him that. Maybe if he tried talking in hypotheticals, that was a human thing.

"So, how would you, as a human man…'propose' to Shepard?"

Joker gave a harsh laugh. "From a _really _long ways off, because as soon as I did she'd kick my ass for being crazy."

"Joker, you know what I mean. I…I'm not leaving here until I get an answer."

"Aaand there's the old Garrus. You know I only resort to being a smartass when I have to deal with something too horrible to fathom?"

He turned to say something else, but was quiet as he saw Garrus staring out the front window, his shoulders stooped a bit and his arms folded across his chest. He wasn't much on turian expressions, but the man looked miserable and kind of pathetic. Joker grumbled aloud again and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Okay, look. Humans don't have any one way to get engaged, all right? I mean, there's the ring, the getting down on a knee, going to some special place and risking a public rejection. But…I just don't see Shepard going for all of that. I think she'd actually probably go for the turian thing, whatever that is. Probably involves shooting things together, which we definitely know she likes."

Garrus hesitated. "The turian tradition involves a formal introduction of the intended to one's family and clan leaders for the bestowal of a blessing of the clan's spirit."

Joker took a moment to process this. "Aaah. And you think your people would be pretty pissed about the interspecies thing, is that it?"

"Suffice it to say that the fewer people know about this, the better."

"See, now you could have just said that to begin with and we could have avoided ninety percent of this conversation. Shepard likes shooting things, blowing things up, and people being straight with her, whether willingly or under the threat of being shot. So the next time you're out shooting things together, just lay it to her out between reloading. 'Hey, killing things with you is fun. Let's make it official.' She'll get a kick out of it."

Garrus grumbled slightly. "I was hoping to make it memorable."

"God, Garrus, I'm trying here, I really am, but you're making this way more difficult than it has to be."

"All right, I got it. I'll...come up with something."

"Good. Fine. Also, do not come back here asking me to be your best man, because Hell if I'm ever gonna wear a tux."

Garrus turned and left the bridge in more of a state of inner turmoil than when he'd entered.


	4. Chapter 4

They weaved in a tightly executed formation from one container to another through the cargo bay, just as they had several dozen times before. Shepard took point, with Garrus on her six and Tali on rear guard. As they reached a suitable vantage point, Shepard held up one finger in signal. _Wait._

Setting up an ambush was going to be trickier than usual. The Blue Suns were aware, thanks to Garrus' earlier operation here, that Shepard had been interfering with their operations. They wouldn't know the commander's true motivation, that she had only been helping out a friend. And maybe enjoying the abuse that was heaped on Harkin a little too much. But as far as the criminal organization was concerned, it was a damn good reason to be on high alert.

For the second time, Shepard was helping Garrus with a mission, albeit a less personal one this time. And a slightly less genuine one. He had been browsing C-Sec chatter for over a week, looking for a reason to get himself and Shepard back into action. A blip about the Blue Suns and suspicion that they were kidnapping and smuggling human children and adolescents out to Omega was more than he had hoped for. The sell was easy after that.

He'd gotten into the habit of leaving the door to the main battery open. Or maybe out of the habit of keeping it shut. When Shepard had approached the first time after his data-mining, he had turned to her eagerly.

"Shepard. I'm glad you came down- I found a bulletin from C-Sec, thought you might want to take a look at it."

Her expression lightened a bit. Garrus was relieved. No knowing what she had originally come down to speak with him about, but it likely would have been less comfortable than he'd have liked. Her eyes scanned the bulletin with her signature focus.

"You think this might have something to do with the Collectors?"

What was that human phrase- ah, yes. _Bingo_.

"I think it couldn't hurt to check it out. Either way, I'd say it would be worth our time to take down a slave-smuggling operation."

Shepard half-smiled at him for the first time since their tussle in the cargo hold. Good sign. "Suit up, Garrus."

Now they were perched atop a platform in a dark hold somewhere in the seedier wards. After putting their lives at serious risk in the Collector base, this seemed almost relaxing. He didn't even mind Tali's presence, in fact he began to think she might come in quite useful, and not just with her drone or her shotgun.

Shepard made a gesture indicating that she'd registered some movement, and for Tali to take position at an adjacent container. Sure enough, soon Garrus caught sight of several human and turian Blue Suns mercs, heavily armed, patrolling the area. They were obviously making a sweep before the product was brought in. One had apparently brought along a rocket launcher. The three squadmates stayed patiently in cover. No use getting into a firefight, even one they were certain to come out on top of, if it caused the mercs to abort their plans.

Garrus leaned in close to Shepard, careful not to come in contact should the noise of friction between their armor give away their position. This was it. Weapon at the ready, next to his commander, ready to take on whatever the galaxy threw at them. Joker was right, and this revelation began to allay his fears- this was going to be perfect.

He caught a glimpse of Tali readying a flashbang, probably borrowed off Kasumi. He charged and locked his rifle with silence and ease. Through his scouter he watched as a train of containers finally came into view. Shepard's hand started to rise, and Garrus' heart rate rose along with it in anticipation.

Gunfire! Damn- they'd somehow missed the one scout with brains enough to crawl up through the stacked crates. Their kinetic barriers burst into glowing blue flashes of light. His rifle was in position before the scout could fire long enough to take his shields down. And Garrus had the better weapon.

Two shots was enough to send the human male ricocheting down the stacks, and Shepard and Tali were already engaging the smugglers below. Garrus began lining up concussive shots on the mercs in one of his favorite strategies- he'd take down their shields, and then his commander would blow them away. With Tali taking care of the mechs, it was a slaughter.

They moved with swift precision down to the ground floor as the remaining, smarter mercs took cover and began to retaliate with grenades and biotic attacks. Tali tossed a flashbang, followed by a beautiful, staggered pattern of headshots from Garrus and Shepard. A biotic wall slammed into him at one point, knocking him clear over. He was on his feel in time to watch Shepard pick his attacker off without hesitation. A quick glance around told him they had made a clean sweep. The whole thing had taken no more than a couple of minutes.

A quick application of medi-gel took care of the glancing wounds he'd suffered. He turned to his commander, offering the remaining pack.

"Shepard?"

"I'm good. Tali?"

"No damage to report, Shepard," the quarian replied confidently.

"Sure, way to show me up," he replied with amusement as they descended on the containers. He and Tali set to work on the largest of them as Shepard moved along the line, taking note of the number and size of the crates, along with any other identification.

"No serial numbers," Tali reported. "That's not surprising. But there's not even a manufacturer's imprint on these."

"Someone on the inside," Garrus suggested casually, then cleared his throat. "Tali, when we're done here I may have a favor to ask you, if you're okay with it."

Tali turned her head towards him thoughtfully. "What kind of favor?"

Garrus made short work of the lock on the crate. "Don't worry, nothing too nefarious. I just have something that needs to be picked up later, but we're also going to be tracking down the person in charge of this little trade. I'd appreciate it if you did the pick-up while Shepard and I finish the job."

"I see," Tali's tone was light and amused. "Need a little 'alone time', do you?"

Garrus coughed a laugh, his voice becoming hushed. "You could say that."

"No problem, Garrus. I understand." She opened the crate, and upon seeing the interior that was conspicuously full of contraband rather than human children, sighed. Garrus mirrored her expression.

"Well, that was anticlimactic."

Shepard, meanwhile, was moving around to the opposite side of the crates, her gaze sweeping across the room. Her cybernetically enhanced eyes had caught the briefest of movements, a flash of white and blue. She slowly lifted her pistol, her stare honing in on a lone container a few dozen feet off. Her footsteps were quick and deliberate, until she spotted a spurred, armored leg from behind the crate.

"Stand up slowly," she barked suddenly, catching her squadmates' attention.

A pair of three-fingered hands lifted into the air, followed by the rest of the turian they were attached to. She came around to get a better view of him as he rose to his feet.

"Wait," he hurriedly responded. "Caias Attean, C-Sec."

"You make a convincing merc," Shepard replied, not yet lowering her weapon. Across the way, Garrus motioned to Tali to stay near the crates, jogging quickly towards the commander.

"I know humans are entirely aware of the concept of going undercover," Caias replied snarkily. Shepard gave a quick nod.

"I got that. I'm also aware of the concept of covering one's own ass."

"You are a piece of work," the turian mused as Garrus arrived at Shepard's side. Up close, he was suddenly struck with a bolt of recognition.

"He's telling the truth," Garrus informed her, pulling off his helmet and levelling his eyes at the other turian, who suddenly flared his mandibles in a smile.

"Garrus Vakarian?" Caias laughed. "Spirits alive, you're a sight. The Hell happened to your face?"

"Friend of yours?" Shepard queried with a small, teasing smirk. Garrus shifted, suddenly uncomfortable, and Caias interrupted before he could speak.

"Garrus and I went through the academy together. Didn't surprise too many of us when he quite C-Sec. Twice," Caias directed the comment at Garrus with intent. "He was always a little more insubordinate than everyone else. Was a bit surprised that he was serving under human command, to be honest."

"Plenty of turians serve under humans," Shepard pointed out. "Your little merc band has several humans in leadership positions, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, but one must consider that we were pretty well-paid," Caias sparred verbally. "You find a lot fewer turians working for humans in a less lucrative capacity. Especially someone like Officer Vakarian here."

Shepard tossed Garrus a look. He'd been standing silently, his gut churning. This was the last thing he needed right now, when everything had been going so well. His mind scrambled for a distraction, some way to salvage this outing.

"If you know all about what I've been up to you must know that Commander Shepard is no ordinary human," Garrus asserted at Caias, then turned to give Shepard a look of deep sincerity. "I wouldn't want to serve under anyone else."

He noticed Caias looking deliberately between him and the commander, the gears turning, the smile slowly returning. This was getting worse.

"So that's it," Caias grinned. "She's a 'special' human."

Garrus started to stammer, but Shepard's surprise interruption saved him. "I've been dead and back, so yeah, that's pretty unique depending on who you ask. So, what now, since we've pretty much ended your assignment for you?"

Caias returned to business mode, sighing in her direction. "Well, my six-month stint is all for nothing, but I can see that we were both wrong about what was being moved. Still, my superiors should be happy about what was seized, and you took down a lieutenant in the process. All things considered, we came out ahead. I suppose I should thank you."

"Anytime," Garrus nodded. Shepard touched his arm briefly, then meandered back to help Tali with the last of the crates. Caias sized Garrus up for a moment.

"So, Vakarian. Want to grab a drink, for old times' sake?"

Garrus grumbled internally, unable to come up with any good reason to turn Caias down that wouldn't make him suspicious. "I could go for that. Let me inform Shepard, I'll meet you wherever you want."

"I'll get switched out of this Blue Suns getup while you do that," Caias agreed. "It'll be fun to catch up."

"Yeah," Garrus muttered noncommittally.


End file.
